


Who You Gonna Call? Chaz Ashley.

by The_Exile



Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [78]
Category: Phantasy Star IV
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Ghosts, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Chaz was not expecting there to really be ghosts in the old lady's basement.
Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [78]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830340
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Who You Gonna Call? Chaz Ashley.

Chaz hadn't actually expected there to be ghosts in the old woman's basement. He thought it might be Abe Frogs gotten into the food stores, maybe a Toadstool infestation.

As he reached for the torch on the wall, he saw another flicker of flame in the corner of his eye. He recognised that kind of spectral swirling flame from encounters in several ancient towers where restless spirits from the First Era had been conjured once again by powerful psychic forces. They generally weren't friendly. What was worse, swords didn't hurt them. He wished once again that Rune were still here.


End file.
